Electronic device including a metal substrate and a semiconductor module embedded in a laminate
This invention relates, in general, to electronic devices and methods for fabricating electronic devices. In particular, the electronic devices may include a metal substrate and a semiconductor module embedded in a laminate.
Electronic devices may include a substrate like a metal core substrate, a metal base layer substrate, or an Insulated Metal Substrate (IMS). Electronic devices may be used in a number of applications, for example as AC-DC converters or DC-DC converters, for electric power steering applications, for high current applications, etc. A substrate may provide a limited surface area for mounting active electrical components like transistors or passive electrical components like capacitors or shunts above the substrate. In other words, the size of the surface area may limit the number of electrical components that can be mounted on the substrate.
Electronic devices and methods of fabrication thereof constantly have to be improved. It may thus be desirable to improve the operation, the design and the fabrication methods of the electronic devices. More particular, it may be desirable to provide an electronic device and a fabrication method that may offer additional free space on the surface area of the substrate without increasing the size of the substrate. In addition, it may be desirable to reduce the size of the substrate without the need of reducing the number of active or passive electrical devices included in the electronic device including the substrate. Furthermore, it may be desirable to improve the thermal management of the electronic devices. For example, it may be desirable to improve the efficiency with which heat generated by a semiconductor element included in the electronic device is dissipated.